Black
by Cariea Cogan
Summary: Luna Maximoff writes a letter to her sister. Co-written with Stephanie Lawlor.


Hidy-ho. Pietro belongs to Marvel, story to me. No harm no foul don't sue gracias. 

Some explaining is at hand... This story was conceived as a look into the future of the Maximoff marriage and such, but didn't turn out a much like that as we wanted it to. It's more of a look into the future by the little-known Luna Maximoff and the possible future of Magneto, Genosha, and, of course, Pietro and Crystal's marriage. An also rather blunt look at the mental ramifications of being a Marvel Comics character.  
To quote Cariea: "This story should be a long shot in the dark. It needs to say 'to hell with continuity'--and go where ever the hell it wants to."  
We live on feedback--save two starving children today! Mail us at the_persephoni@yahoo.com and cariecog@yahoo.com!  
-Cariea & Stephanie

Black

By Stephanie Lawlor & Cariea Cogan

* * *

MUTANTS FOR PEACEFUL INTERACTION  
  
Luna Marya Maximoff  
Genoshan Head Cordinator  
17 North Magda St. Suite 1  
Carrion Cove, Genosha 1-1

  
_Ambur Amaquelin_-  
  
I'll have you know that the only reason I am writing you is because Dr. Willowby told me I need to because I have issues with you. Originally he wanted me to meet you and bring you to one of my sessions, but I refused. He said then that this would be the next best thing, since I also refused to call you on the phone.  
  
In case our mother didn't tell you, there are some things about me you should know since its been ten years since we saw each other and twelve since we talked.  
    I have diagnosed with clinical depression and I'm on anti-depressants. I also have trouble "expressing my feelings (that's what this letter is also about). I just quit smoking. I'm also anorexic, but that's another story.  
    I work for Mutants for Peaceful Interaction, the MPI, as the Genoshan cordinator/supervisor and a public relations officer and a housekeeper at times. I guess I got the job after all my work with the Avengers when I was younger. I'm not an actual member of the team since I don't have any mutant or Inhuman powers. Good riddance.  
  
I'm supposed to tell you how I feel. Dr. Willowby says I have real issues with you, mother and myself. Things with my father were resolved years ago with my Aunt Wanda's help.  
    I hate you.  
    There. I said it.  
    You stole my mother from me. I hate you.  
    I said it, but I don't feel any better. Dr. Willowby said it would help to write it down. Maybe it takes a while to sink in--or maybe I need to write it again.  
    I hate you.  
    Still no better. Maybe Dr. Willowby is just a quack. But I'm still going to keep writing, because now I feel like I have to, and the words just keep coming.  
  
You stole my mother from me.  
    She was wonderful to me. Then you stole the spotlight. Medusa was nearly my mother after your birth.  
    You stole my mother from me and made my father leave her forever. Goddamn you.  
  
Dr. Willowby and Poppa have both told me that I shouldn't blame you for the divorce. I do anyway. To hell with them, I know what happened. Poppa said it was our mother's miscalculations on your conception. To hell with that--she shouldn't have lied and told Poppa she hadn't been with "The Black Knight". What a corny name--I hope you realize that your father is a dumbass.  
    Anyway, I blame you. Goddamn you.  
    Goddamn our mother. Goddamn your father.  
  
You don't remember the day you were born, but I do. You didn't hear them whisper, but I did.  
    There were a lot of people there in Attilan that day. All of the Fantastic Four, Wanda, some of the Knights of Wundagore, and even my grandfather, Magneto (he'd straightened out by then. Wanda brought him). All for you, Ambur.  
    You let them down.  
    People were whispering about black hair. How?  
    Our mother has blonde hair and my Poppa's got white hair. The question was, where did you get black hair? I didn't find out for a good seven years.  
  
Do you know how excited I was to get a sibling? Someone to play with. I'd been the same way before Ahura was born, but of course that ended badly.  
  
One night I was awake and wanted to see you. I went toward where you were: our mother and Poppa's room.  
    They were yelling. You were with Medusa and Wanda elsewhere in the palace. I remember that conversation to this day and I won't ever forget it.  
    "I thought she was! The timing was right! I was off by two weeks..."  
    "I asked you if you'd been with him about that time and you said no!"  
    "For the sake of some marital stability for the baby and Luna--"  
    I ran back to my room and cried. I had no idea what was meant by "timing", all I knew was they were fighting again. They were fighting and it was about you.  
  
The next day the let me hold you. Poppa wasn't there.  
    I woke up to someone coming into me room that night. Poppa knelt next to my bed. He told me he had to go back to New York with Aunt Wanda. I begged to go with him, but he said I had to stay and help with you.  
    He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. He zoomed out of the room and out of my life for three years.  
  
The next morning I asked our mother why Poppa had left.  
    "We are getting a divorce."  
    I was given no explanation. Then again, I never asked. I just assumed. I assumed Poppa wasn't happy with you. That wasn't totally wrong. For a while I thought it was because you were not a boy. He, after all, had a daughter. Then, I had myself convinced I'd done something wrong. So I carried around guilt for three years until I finally saw him.  
  
Three years when by and Poppa finally came back to Attilan. I met him at the mini-jet and he told me to pack some things. He said I'd be there a few weeks. A few weeks turned into six years.  
    I went for six years without seeing Attilan or the Royal Family or you. Six years with Wanda and Poppa and the Avengers and Simon and public schools and humans everywhere and no sister to send my father packing again. Wanda was my mother now. She was happy to be, too. I was happy. Everyone was happy.  
  
I went to a public school, graduated early, and went to collage and studied business and law. I never really used the business, but the law.  
    I work for the UN, for the MPI, as I said. I've worked with them since their formation seven years ago.  
  
I'm getting sick of writing and I've wandered off track. I'm going to go to sleep, after all, I do have a life, Ambur. It will not be put on hold for your pathetic ass.  
  
Its the next day. I just got back from work and Magneto's house. He's withering fast. The doctors have given him another month...That gives me one month to find him his beloved Rogue and Lee Forrester so he can die with those he loves and recognizes. He doesn't even recognize me or Wanda or Bennet DuParis. Not even Charles Xavier.  
  
Poppa hasn't found anyone else. He's alone. He mopes about his house here in Genosha. He had a brief fling with Ororo Munroe, but nothing came of it.  
    He says no one can love him. I do, though, and it makes me mad when he says no one can. I do, Wanda does, Bova does. Even Magneto does in his fragile, old state. Yet Poppa denies it all.  
  
Genosha is gorgeous this time of year. Magneto did wonders with it. It nearly is the Utopia he strived for.  
    Its too bad his mind has gone the way it has. He sits around in his room talking about Magda, Anya, Lee and even Rogue. No one has seen Rogue since O.Z.T.III--and even her old teamates on the X-Men think she is dead. He misses her. Poppa and Amelia Voght take care of him and his business as Genosha's sovereign.  
    I bet you didn't know that the MPI is based here. The UN sent them here to keep watch. Normally, Magneto would have nothing to do with the UN and their peace forces, but like I said his mind has gone. Poppa allowed them in.  
  
But once again, back to the point.  
  
Every last thing I said here could have been averted, if not for your hair, Ambur. No one would have ever known you were a bastard if you didn't have black hair. If not for it, you would have a happy life with a mother, father and sister. You might even be putting your talents to use as a member of the Avengers VI or the Fantastic Four (which is only three since Susan's accident) or even the MPI.  
  
Do you know that your name was? Do you even care? Poppa and our mother at first named you Ambur Magda and not just Ambur. You see, normally, Inhumans don't take middle names, but Poppa wanted us to have them, so things would go over better when and if we went to live in the United States or something.  
    You should have been honoured had you really been named Amubr Magda. Magda was a great woman. She gave her life to keep her children safe. Ambur was a great woman as well. I carry the name of Poppa's adoptive mother, Marya. You would have been lucky to have the name Magda--I know I would have been.  
  
I'm going to end this letter now. I don't feel anybetter, to be honest. I didn't think that I would in the first place.

-_Luna Marya Maximoff_


End file.
